Secret Enemies
by loiseblues
Summary: Its a story of two enemies who think they are the good guys. They will try to destroy each other in the weirdest way as possible! Read and Review to find out! the story is finished so read and review!
1. The Stranger Down The Road

Secret Enemies

Chapter 1: The Stranger Down the Road

This story is about two rivals trying to destroy each other in the most bizarre ways as possible. Natsume is a 16 year old who studies in Alice Academy. At this age, he is already allowed to get out of the school.

Natsume Hyuuga is, a 16 year old, driving in a car on a school night with best friend Ruka Nogi. They were going back from a party when Ruka notices a girl finding a ride.

Ruka: Look! Someone needs a ride.

Natsume: So?

Ruka: We should help her.

Natsume: … (Natsume stop the car)

Ruka: Thanks.

A girl with brunette pigtails, long legs, and had a sweet smile went in.

Girl: Thank you.

Ruka: Where are you heading.

Girl: Umm…I think…it's a school called Alice Academy.

Ruka: Oh, great! We study there too! How come we've never seen you before? What grade are you?

Girl: Im just a new student and Im in third year!

Ruka: Us, too! Right, Natsume?

Natsume: …

Ruka: Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood.

Girl: No problem!

Ruka: What happened to your ride?

Girl: Umm…It broke down!

Natsume: How come we didn't see it?

Girl: Eh! Umm…because I left it in the road and walked from there! I'll return for it!

After that conversation, the three were very silent. The girl just broke it.

Girl: People say they can trust me because I have a sweet smile.

Natsume: Can we trust you?

Girl: (Changes her expression in a serious face) No.

Suddenly, she brought out a knife. Ruka was nervous on what she would do to that knife, while Natsume had no reaction. The Girl chopped something, and said:

Girl: Orange?

Ruka: Hehe! I thought you were going to kill me or something! No thanks!

Girl: What about your friend?

Ruka: I don't think he wants some.

Girl: Suit yourselves. You have no idea what you're missing… (Eats a piece of the orange)

They finally they arrived their destination… Alice Academy! All three of them got out from the car.

Girl: Thank you so much for the ride! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Im Mikan Sakura.

Ruka: Im Ruka Nogi.

Natsume: …

Ruka: And you know him, Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan: Please to meet you both.

Mikan reached out a hand to shake and Ruka shaked it. Natsume, however, did not do so. Mikan just left after that. Mikan got to her dorm and called out a certain person.

Mikan: Rio. I found our guy.

Rio: Good job.

Mikan: Why did you send me here? What is the real task, anyway?

Rio: Your task is to ruin Natsumes reputation from being the coolest guy in school. You have to make him look bad!

Mikan: What kind of a job is that? Im a spy! You're suppose to be giving be cool jobs!

Rio: You're just starting.

Mikan: Whatever! (Hung up the phone)

Mikan: Make him look bad, eh!?

Back from Ruka and Natsume:

Ruka: Why are you so cold!? She's so nice…and HOT! Why did you do that?

Natsume: You asked her a question if we could trust her. She said, "No".

Ruka: Come on! You know she's just joking around, right?

Natsume: I don't trust her.

Ruka: Whatever you say, Natsume. Whatever you say.

End of Chapter one! What do you think!? Please review me! Thanks!


	2. Sabotage

Preview chapter

Ruka: Why are you so cold!? She's so nice…and HOT! Why did you do that?

Natsume: You asked her a question if we could trust her. She said, "No".

Ruka: Come on! You know she's just joking around, right?

Natsume: I don't trust her.

Ruka: Whatever you say, Natsume. Whatever you say.

Chapter 2: Sabotage

The next day everyone was in class and Natsume noticed Mikan reading something. He was just silent about it. When he looked closer, he realized it was his manga book! Of course, he would want it back cause it happened to be his favorite manga. He marched up to her seat and told her:

Natsume: That manga belongs to me!

Mikan: What?

Natsume: You heard me, give it back!

Mikan: The manga? Its mine.

Natsume: Well, I have proof! It has my name on it!

Mikan: But that's impossible. I bought it today. See? It has a price tag!

Natsume: (looked closer)

Mikan: Told you!

Natsume went to his seat and felt embarrassed. Ruka and the guys were laughing at him because his face looked like it was about to explode. He wanted HIS manga back.

Ruka: Dude, it's just a manga.

Natsume: That was my favorite!

Ruka: Relax! It's just a manga!

Guys: (laughing)

Natsume: Grr…(said to himself: Im going to get you!)

Later on he had to meet Persona for his next assignment.

Natsume: What do you want Persona?

Persona: This task is pretty easy, so don't complain.

Natsume: What?

Persona: Do you know that new girl in your class?

Natsume: Who, Sakura?

Persona: Yeah…

Natsume: Please tell me I will torture her or something bad!

Persona: Actually, Sakura works for Rio.

Natsume: Let me guess, you want me to kill her.

Persona: Not at all! I want to you make her soft. Pretend to like her. Your girlfriend.

Natsume: No way! Not with that Idiot!

Persona: Remember, if you will not do my orders, I will hurt the people you care about.

Natsume: …Why? Why that task?

Persona: That's for me to know, and for you to find out! (Persona leaves)

Natsume: Of all the people!!!

When Natsume went back to class, Natsume went beside Mikans seat. Mikan, of course doesn't like him, tells him:

Mikan: What do you want?

Natsume: Oh, nothing.

Mikan: …

Natsume: Why? Is there something wrong sitting beside the most beautiful girl in class?

All the student looked at them with excite and anger.

Mikan: Sorry. I don't like guy who aren't straight. (Leaves her seat)

The entire class was surprise with their answer. Some people were even laughing at him.

Natsume: Are you saying Im gay?

Mikan: Isn't it obvious. You're always with Ruka. ALWAYS. I mean you're practically together for good, am I right?

Natsume: …

Ruka: WHAT!?

Mikan: Sorry, but it's true.

All of the people were laughing at Natsume and Ruka. People started rumors that Natsume is gay and is with Ruka. They also think Mikan is pretty tough of her to say stuff like that. Natsume didn't want to do his task anymore, but he knew the consequences. Natsume still forced himself to do his assignment.

Natsume: Mikan, wait up!

Mikan: Oh hey, you!

Natsume: Can you stop talking to me like im your "girlfriend". And when I mean "girlfriend", I meant girl who your friend!

Mikan: Okay…

Natsume: Why?

Mikan: Why, what?

Natsume: Why are you ruining my coolness?

Mikan: Oh, am I? Sorry. I won't do that again.

Natsume: Now that is settled, would you like to go out with me?

Mikan: Umm…you're gay, remember?

Natsume: That's no true!

Mikan: I dunno…

Natsume: going once…

Mikan: Considering Im going out with a gay-

Natsume: Going twice!

Mikan: Okay!

Natsume: Great! I'll pick you up Saturday night! (Leaves)

Mikan: Perfect!

The next day in class, Natsume went in class. He noticed everybody was looking at the bulletin board. Natsume didn't know what they were looking at but, he didn't mind not knowing. Suddenly Ruka went to Natsume in a hurry.

Ruka: Natsume, you have to see this! It's urgent!

Natsume: See what?

Ruka: Err… Just look at the bulletin board!

Natsume went to the board and so something that went…blank! Everybody was whispering that he is straight! If your wondering what that was posted in the bulletin, it was his BOXERS! Black with skull shaped printed boxers. Natsume knew it wasn't his!

Natsume: What the-! It's not even mine!

Sumire: lol! Of course it is! It has your name in it! Your handwriting!

Natsume: Sakura….

Natsume looked at Mikan at her seat and saw her giggling.

Natsume: First my favorite manga. Then, you say Im not straight. Now, this! Oh, it's on!

End of Chapter! What do you think!? Please more reviews so that I can right more!


	3. Date

Previews Chapter

Natsume went to the board and so something that went…blank! Everybody was whispering that he is straight! If your wondering what that was posted in the bulletin, it was his BOXERS! Black with skull shaped printed boxers. Natsume knew it wasn't his!

Natsume: What the-! It's not even mine!

Sumire: lol! Of course it is! It has your name in it! Your handwriting!

Natsume: Sakura….

Natsume looked at Mikan at her seat and saw her giggling.

Natsume: First my favorite manga. Then, you say Im not straight. Now, this! Oh, it's on!

Chapter 3: Date

The day finally arrived when Mikan will date Natsume. Mikan in her dorm was in a hurry. She didn't know what to expect. She was beginning to get the idea Natsume was just playing around. When Natsume knocked at her door, Mikan was in a hurry to put on her dress. Mikan went out of her room. She wore a dress which is two inches above her knees. It was a tube dress which was apple green.

Natsume: Looking good.

Mikan: Thanks, Hyuu-umm…I mean Natsume!

Natsume: Let's go.

The both of them went to the car very silently. But before I can continue the story, Ruka calls up Natsume in his dorm.

Ruka: Im calling up Natsume and ask if he wants to ask out.

Phone: Here comes the beep…hopefully you know what to do with it.

Ruka: (Hangs up the phone) He's out. Oh well!

Back to the story: Mikan and Natsume were in the car.

Mikan: So…where are we going tonight?

Natsume: Blue Bridge Diner

Mikan: Seriously? That's the best restaurant in town! (Thinking: I have the perfect plan!)

Natsume: Best for _my _girl…

Mikan: right…I don't think so…

Natsume: what?

Mikan: Nothing…gay…

Natsume: Pardon me…

Mikan: Umm…nothing, nothing!

They finally went to the restaurant to order their food.

Natsume: Why don't you order first?

Mikan: Sure. (Mikan looks at the menu: She sees the most expensive dish is the Lobster. Her plan: Make Natsume broke)

Mikan: I would like to order the Lobster and the Java Indulge drink!

Natsume: Great choice! I would like to order that too, Waiter.

Mikan: (Thinking: What? He is supposed to hate this! Time for plan B)

Mikan: Natsume, don't you find it weird for you too eat such little food? I mean, a Lobster is enough for a girl, but for a guy? I don't think so. Natsume, you look like a stick!

Natsume: Eh…really? Waiter!!!

Waiter: Yes, Sir?

Natsume: Make those three Lobsters.

Waiter: Right away!

After they ate their dinner, the waiter gave the receipt to Natsume. Natsume looked at the price and realized what Mikan was up to! He made no expression. He just signed the receipt.

Natsume: Hey, Mikan. Did you know Im a TOP star?

Mikan: Good for you! (Thinking: This is not good)

Mikan: YAWN! Im sleepy. Bring me home!

Natsume: Sure thing.

Natsume and Mikan went back to the school. Natsume walked with Mikan back to the Dorm of Mikan. But Mikan had a surprise of her own!

Mikan: Thanks for the dinner. Would you like to go in for coffee?

Natsume: Sure thing! Before I could go in, I would like to say, you are actually the only girl in this academy that is functional. I mean you're extraordinary.

Mikan: Eh… (Thinking: Why did I put that slime on top of that door! Must do something to prevent from happening, before Hyuuga could enter in!)

Mikan: Oh, look at the time! Im sorry, I forgot to clean my room before leaving! Maybe you should go! Bye!

Natsume: Umm…sure…

Mikan went in the room and forgot the slime! She got spilled by it!

Mikan: Aww, Man!

Natsume went to Rukas dorm to hang out with him there.

Ruka: How was the date?

Natsume: How did you know?

Ruka: Duh…everybody is talking about you and the new girl! I want to date her!

Natsume: You do that after I stop dating her…

Ruka: Hehe! By the way, what are you eating? Is it me or you gained a lot?

Natsume: SAKURA!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter! What do you think? Reviews please! I think I won't continue it cause there is not much who are reviewing me! Please I need support!


	4. Sabotage 2

Previews Chapter

Ruka: How was the date?

Natsume: How did you know?

Ruka: Duh…everybody is talking about you and the new girl! I want to date her!

Natsume: You do that after I stop dating her…

Ruka: Hehe! By the way, what are you eating? Is it me or you gained a lot?

Natsume: SAKURA!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4:

Monday came. Natsume was so furious about the date that he worked out for so long yesterday. Wherever he would pass, the girls would daydream about him because he was really buffed. Yup, you've guessed it! His coolness is back! He was on his way to the classroom when he saw Mikan on a Sakura tree singing a song. He hid and listened:

"People go think of me negatively

Thinking I make no sense

They say Im quiet and bad Influence

Why can't they make me speak for myself?

Im still here like with the rest

Why can't they shut their mouth?

Take a hint-Im listening

Open the window, take a look

Im actually outside making a book

You can't judge me by my cover

Don't talk about me like Im not even in front of you-Im listening

People go think of me negatively

Thinking I make no sense

They say Im quiet and bad Influence

Why can't they make me speak for myself?

Im still here like with the rest

Why can't they shut their mouth?

Take a hint-Im listening

Well, at least on the outside-It's not true"

Natsume heard the whole thing and also thought about it very clearly. He thought that maybe giving Mikan a chance wouldn't hurt. He only had a simple task anyway! Natsume looked up and said:

Natsume: So, did you make that song?

Mikan: Hyuuga! What are you doing here? I-I mean Natsume! Sorry…

Natsume: No problem!

Mikan: Yeah, I made that song…

Natsume: Its very nice, you have a beautiful voice…

Mikan: (Blushed) thanks.

Natsume: Lets go to class together.

Mikan: Sure…

When they walked in the classroom, everybody applauded for Natsume and Mikan. They were both surprise! It was so unexpected.

Natsume: What's going on?

Ruka: They are all clapping for you. You finally dated somebody for the first time.

Natsume: Whatever. (Went beside Mikan's seat)

Sumire and the rest of the fan girls were frustrated that Natsume had a girlfriend. Sumire walked there and said:

Sumire: Natsume-kun! You are actually dating her. She's so ugly and horrible.

Natsume: Shut up. (Used his Alice on her head)

Sumire: AAHH!!!

Mikan: (Thinking: So, that's his Alice!)

Mikan used her Alice that made everyone surprised. They actually had no idea what it was until she used it on Sumire.

Mikan: HYUUGA!!! What are you doing? What you wanna kill her?

Natsume: What? That? I always do that to her.

Mikan got mad and went to another seat. Sumire walked up to her and said:

Sumire: Thanks. You're okay.

Mikan: (Smiled at her sweetly)

Mikan knew she had to get back at work. But what is her next plan?

Natsume walked to his locker to get something. A lot of girls were still eyeing on him because he looked really handsome. When he opened the locker, PINK WAS EVERYWHERE! There was lipstick, powder, blush, girl clothes, mirror that had pink in it! Everybody was laughing at him. All the girls were disgusted of him even liking him! All the rumors came up again that he was gay. He had to do something. He looked at the things and it happened that one of the things belonged to Mikan. How did he know? It had her name in it saying: This property belong to Mikan and Mikan only. Yup! Mikan Sakura! Now he knew! He wasn't that surprise anyway. Mikan was on her place when she looked at her bag:

Mikan: Where is my ball pen?

Natsume: Looking for this?

Mikan: My ball pen! Where did you find it?

Natsume: In my locker. Now how did it get there anyway?

Mikan: I dunno…hehe!

Natsume: Will you go out with me again?

Mikan: Another date? Umm…

Natsume: Well…I want to date you again! Tonight!  
Mikan: Tonight!? I dunno….okay!

Natsume: Cool!

END OF CHAPTER!!! What do you think!? More reviews please!


	5. Dating again

Dating…Again…;P

Authors Note: Im sorry for the SUPER late update!!! I didn't like my story but after reading it again, it made me laugh and thought of continuing it again!!! I was also discouraged cause nobody was really reviewing it even if it has a lot of hits and made me think that my story really SUCKED!!! So please review even if you think it sucked! Love ya!!!

Previously:

Mikan: Where is my ball pen?

Natsume: Looking for this?

Mikan: My ball pen! Where did you find it?

Natsume: In my locker. Now how did it get there anyway?

Mikan: I dunno…hehe!

Natsume: Will you go out with me again?

Mikan: Another date? Umm…

Natsume: Well…I want to date you again! Tonight!  
Mikan: Tonight!? I dunno….okay!

Natsume: Cool!

Dating…Again…;P

Mikan was getting ready for her date…Hyuuga….

Mikan: Hmm…what sabotage this time? Pink hair? Too much! Low grades? Nah! Give him a new look?! Hmmmmm…

DING DONG!!!

Mikan: Oh no!!! Maybe next time!!!

Mikan: hey Natsume! Where are we going?!

Natsume: The movies

Mikan: Cool!

In the movies….

Mikan: So what movie are we watching again?

Natsume: Have you ever heard of the movie, "Codename: Kid"?

Mikan: You mean that movie for kids?!

Natsume: Why? You want to watch a different movie?

Mikan: No, no, no! No problem!

Natsume: You REALLY sure?

Mikan: positive!

Movie house……….

Mikan: (Thinking: grrr…. Of ALL the movies!!! And why are we in the front seats!!! The screen is so big for me that it will make me go blind!!!)

Natsume: (Thinking: hehe…perfect…Ruka is the second floor and waiting for him to drop a bag of gross whatever in it!)

Mikan: SOO……whats up

Natsume: SSHHH!!! Im watching!

Mikan: (Thinking: Man! He looks SERIOUS about this movie!!! Sometimes I wonder…does he even know were enemies? I dunno really…were just secretly enemies I guess)

Natsume: (Thinking: 3, 2,….)

Mikan: WWAAAHHH!!!!

A pile of stinky…gross….disgusting….stuff fell on Mikan!!! They IMEDIATELY went home!!!

Natsume: Sorry for the bad night!

Mikan: hehe. That's no problem at all!

Natsume: No Im REALLY sorry!!! I mean who knew Ruka was playing a prank right where we are seated!!!

Mikan: HMP! GOOD NIGHT!!!! (

Mikan was so pissed she just banged the door smacked to Natsumes face!!!

Natsume: What's her problem?! Hehe!!!

Mikan: GGRRR!!! I give up!!! Im calling Rio!!! (Started dialing)

Rio: Mikan, hows the mission?

Mikan: I QUIT!!! I quit fooling around trying to destroy that Hyuuga dummy!!! I cant take it!!!

Rio: Why? Something bad happened?

Mikan: Yeah!!! I think he knows that im working for you!!!

Rio: Oh…that's bad….okay try to stay low for a while so that hell think your on his side. When he thinks your okay, finish the job!

Mikan: Finish the job?

Rio: …finish…

Mikan: …perfect!

Back on Natsumes side, it looks like he also has a problem of his own…

Natsume: Persona!!!

Persona: Im not deaf you know…Im ALWAYS watching you...and what I saw today was a big disappointment! I said to go soft on her!!! Do the job!

Natsume: Only if you tell me why!!! Why that job? Why her?! Why soft?! Shes the enemy right? Were suppose to eliminate the enemy!!!

Persona: I know…but we need her. You have to convince her that she should be in our side! Do you know how valuable her alice is?

Natsume: very…heard it was the best…

Persona: Exactly….

End of Chapter: Dating…Again…;P


	6. The Calling

The Calling

Previously

Natsume: Persona!!!

Persona: Im not deaf you know…Im ALWAYS watching you...and what I saw today was a big disappointment! I said to go soft on her!!! Do the job!

Natsume: Only if you tell me why!!! Why that job? Why her?! Why soft?! Shes the enemy right? Were suppose to eliminate the enemy!!!

Persona: I know…but we need her. You have to convince her that she should be in our side! Do you know how valuable her alice is?

Natsume: very…heard it was the best…

Persona: Exactly….

In the classroom Mikan was very quiet…very. Anyways you people probably know why! She needs to be an angel in order to be in Natsumes side!!!

Natsume: Hi Sakura

Mikan: ….

Natsume: Hello…

Mikan: …

Natsume: Do even want me to shout to the class what happened?

Mikan: What?

Natsume: That's more like it! Why so quiet today?

Mikan: Why not?!

Natsume: Asked you first!

Mikan: Ummm because I admit I have been acting a jerk…

Natsume: You are?

Mikan: Yeah…I thought you were a jerk and I didn't give you a chance…Im sorry

Natsume: No problem…Im sorry about last time too. Maybe we can give it a shot…again. What do you say?

Mikan: …

Natsume: I'll treat you a drink...

Mikan: …

Natsume: As friends?!

Mikan: Sure! No problem with that!

Natsume: (Thinking: Hmmm…what's up with her today? Maybe she playing…)

Mikan: (Man, I really don't want to do this anymore! Maybe we could be friends!!! Viewers, Yeah you reading this now!!! I am being nice to Natsume!!! But I don't know if he is….)

Natsume: Mikan?!...MIKAN!

Mikan: WAAH!

Natsume: Your smoothie?

Mikan: Oh, right! I was just daydreaming sorry!

Natsume: About what?! (smirking)

Mikan: Not you (teasing)

Natsume: hehe

RIIINGGGG

Mikan and Natsume: That's mine!!! I have to run!!!

At night…

Rio: Finish it tonight….

Mikan: I said I wanted to but I don't want to now!!! Man, this is the worst job EVER!!!

Rio: YOU WILL KILL NATSUME

Mikan: Sorry, but your alice cant work on me! You forgot, I have the nullification alice!

Rio: Actually you don't have to…hell just kill himself if you know what I mean…

Mikan: You wouldn't!

Rio: Just like I said: You can only use your alice for yourself!

Mikan: Not in my watch!!!

Mikan pushed Rio and ran to warn Natsume everything!!!

End of Chapter 6: The Calling

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

KEEP IT COMING!!!


	7. Escaped and Confession

Disclaimer: Would you believe if I said I own it?!

Rio: YOU WILL KILL NATSUME

Mikan: Sorry, but your alice cant work on me! You forgot, I have the nullification alice!

Rio: Actually you don't have to…hell just kill himself if you know what I mean…

Mikan: You wouldn't!

Rio: Just like I said: You can only use your alice for yourself!

Mikan: Not in my watch!!!

Mikan pushed Rio and ran to warn Natsume everything!!!

End of Chapter 6: The Calling

Chapter 7: For the Escaped and Sweet Confession

Natsume was just going to his room when he saw Mikan running towards him. Natsume thought that he was being chased that he ran to find a hiding place. Mikan was confused why he just suddenly ran when he saw her.

Mikan: Wait!!! Im suppose to be saving you!!!

Natsume saw the guys CR so he went in there. Mikan saw him go there while Rio behind her was also chasing him. Mikan instantly went inside when he saw Natsume there:

Natsume: Stop it.

Mikan: What?!

Natsume: I know you're the enemy. Its not a secret anymore. I know.

Mikan: OMG! You know…im SO sorry.

Natsume: Apology not accepted

Mikan: Not now please…R-

Natsume: P

Mikan: GRRR!!!

Suddenly Rio was opening the door of the boys bathroom and Mikan pulled Natsume to a bathroom stall!!! Rio looked around and started opening each and every stall…Natsume knew that Mikan was saving him so they cooperated. They were in the 3rd stall and Rio was in the second. Suddenly Rio talked.

Rio: Natsume…Mikan…I know your just in here…

Rio opened the third stall but they were not there. Rio saw the window open and Rio knew they escaped. Mikan and Natsume were running outside trying to find a hiding spot. Mikan saw a tree and she pointed to Natsume going up. The two of them climbed u the tree. Rio was walking that way but he missed seeing them. Mikan and Natsume knew they were safe.

Mikan: You okay?

Natsume: Why did you save me? Aren't you from the Anti Organization? Who are you?

Mikan: Mikan Sakura. 16 years old and I WAS from the Anti Organization of Alice.

Natsume: Then why did you quit?

Mikan: Realized it was dope and for immature people.

Natsume: That's it?!

Mikan: Yeah…Oh yeah! There is a guy I met but I realized I can't be with him not unless I quit. But, if I did quit Id still think he wouldn't go out with me cause maybe he wouldn't like me back

Natsume: …

Mikan: duh! Im talking about you!

Natsume: Yeah, I know!

To be continued….

Wait for the next chapter okay?! And Reviews people!!! PLEASE?!


	8. An End To All Things

Mikan: You okay?

Natsume: Why did you save me? Aren't you from the Anti Organization? Who are you?

Mikan: Mikan Sakura. 16 years old and I WAS from the Anti Organization of Alice.

Natsume: Then why did you quit?

Mikan: Realized it was dope and for immature people.

Natsume: That's it?!

Mikan: Yeah…Oh yeah! There is a guy I met but I realized I can't be with him not unless I quit. But, if I did quit Id still think he wouldn't go out with me cause maybe he wouldn't like me back

Natsume: …

Mikan: duh! Im talking about you!

Natsume: Yeah, I know!

To be continued….

Chapter 8: An end to All things

It's been a week since the whole thing happened! So, Natsume decided to talk to Mikan at last.

Natsume: Mikan, ummm…maybe you DO deserve a second chance.

Mikan: Oh, I know. But It's a little too late.

Natsume: Late? Late for what?

Mikan: Oh, didn't you hear? I am going to be transferred to another school in states.

Natsume: Does that mean your not staying.

Mikan: Yeah, I guess so. Too bad there was never a "connection" between us!

Natsume: Maybe you should stay…

Mikan: Shut up! I know what you mean!!! I should stay and we should date…for real!

Natsume: …

Mikan: Well, gotta go! Bye bye, gay man!

Natsume: Am NOT gay! 

Mikan waved and hugged Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume witnessed the whole thing. He saw her get in the car and winked at him as she was going to get out of the gates of Alice Academy. Natsume went to his room and to his surprise, he saw Mikan there.

Natsume: Mikan?! What are you doing here? I thought you left!

Mikan: Tch! I was acting!

Natsume: So that means you're going to stay?

Mikan: definitely! I also don't want to miss the last dance!

It was the night of the party! Everyone was there. From the nerdy aliens to the fun cool popular people. Mikan saw Natsume and talked to him alone.

Mikan: So, you made it

Natsume: yeah

Mikan: Ive gotta say Im sorry for all the sabotages I did and that even if Rio is on the loose, I cant help you. I just have the nullification alice and that's it.

Natsume: I guess…

Hotaru: Mikan, join the party!

Mikan: OKAY!

Mikan left with Natsume all alone. Natsume was wondering why all of a sudden Mikans mind just made a perky expression. He walked to the woods and saw Persona there.

Natsume: Persona, what are you doing here?

Persona: Don't worry. Everything is being taken care of…

Natsume: What are you talking about? Spill.

Persona: You know your little crush?

Natsume: What did you do with her?

Persona: Maybe a little bit of memory gap wouldn't hurt…

Natsume: You mean she doesn't remember being a spy?

Persona: Correct. But don't worry, she remembers you from the day she hated you. She will just wonder why.

Natsume: You little-

But before Natsume could finish what he was about to say, Persona disappeared. Natsume returned to the party and saw who the rookie of the year is, Mikan. It was the last dance and Mikan could pick any song any partner.

Mikan: I choose the song "What I like about You by: Lilix"

People were looking at each other. It was the first time they actually had a fast song for a last dance. Mikan didn't anymore say who partner she was going to choose. Natsume realized he like Mikan and he was going to do anything to bring back her memory. Natsume went to Mikan:

Mikan: hey Natsume!

Natsume: I know this is quite embarrassing but would you dance with me in the last dance even if Im a guy asking?

Mikan: What are you talking about? I already have chosen!

Natsume: Really? Who?

Mikan grabbed his arm and pulled him in the dance floor where everyone was dancing without any partners!

Mikan: I choose everyone!

Natsume kissed Mikan in the middle of the whole dance floor while everyone was dancing with so much fun….FiN

Well, that's the end. Kinda tragic but I wish you like it and you guys would review!


End file.
